stccg1efandomcom-20200213-history
Battle – ship
battle – ship – Ship battles may also include facilities or the Borg Ship dilemma. Note: These rules apply when using a Battle Bridge side deck. However, the steps to perform battle are the same, even if one or both players do not have a Battle Bridge. The only change is the way in which damage is marked. Card rotation can be used. ''See card rotation 1. '''Announce your attack, then identify which of your ships and/or facilities will be firing and which enemy ship or facility they are targeting.' You can use any or all of your compatible ships/facilities at that location with a leader aboard, but can target only one enemy ship or facility per battle. (Borg Ship dilemmas and Borg-affiliation ships with a Multiplexor Drone aboard are allowed to fire WEAPONS against two or more targets in the same battle. See battle – ship – multiple targets *Note: A '''leader' for battle (or for a card referring to a leader) is any personnel with Leadership skill or with OFFICER skill or classification; or any personnel allowed by a card to act as a leader (e.g.,'' Prepare Assault Teams). Being a leader does not confer Leadership skill on a personnel. A personnel such as Lon Suder'' who is allowed to initiate battle is not a leader. The Borg affiliation may not use a leader instead of a Defense icon personnel to initiate battle. However, for cards that specifically require a leader, the Borg must use a leader as defined above.'' If the card you are targeting had been “stopped,” it is “unstopped” for this battle. Each of your ships or facilities that will be firing WEAPONS must have WEAPONS>0, be “unstopped,” undocked, uncloaked, and unphased, and have a leader and a personnel of matching affiliation aboard. 2. If your opponent wishes to return fire during this battle, he must also now identify which one of your ships or facilities (involved in the initial attack) he will be targeting, and which of his ships and/or facilities there will be returning fire against that target. Each of your opponent’s ships and facilities that returns fire must also have WEAPONS>0, be “unstopped,” undocked, uncloaked, and unphased, and have a personnel of matching affiliation aboard (but no leader is required). The battle has now been initiated. 3. You and your opponent may now use any cards that apply at the start of the battle. These responses to the battle initiation may include cards which will allow you to draw extra Tactic cards in the next step, such as Battle Bridge Door or Attack Pattern Delta. 4. Each player may do the following: ' *'Draw up to two Tactic cards '''(or more if allowed by a card played in step 3) from the top of his side deck (he may look at each one before deciding whether or not to draw the next); ' *'Choose one of those Tactic cards (regardless of how many ships are firing) to play face down on the table as his current tactic (optional); and ' *'Place his unplayed Tactic card(s) face- up underneath his side deck.' ' Any current tactics played on the table are then revealed at the same time.' If you choose to use a special download icon for a Tactic card, you must do so at the time you would normally draw Tactic cards, and you must use the downloaded tactic as your current tactic. You may use a current tactic even if your only card participating in the battle is a facility. ATTACK and DEFENSE bonuses work normally; if the facility has no usable WEAPONS, it cannot target an opponent’s card and thus cannot use the ATTACK bonus. 5.' Compute your ATTACK total by adding together the total WEAPONS power of all your attacking cards''' (counting all applicable attribute enhancements from other cards) plus the ATTACK bonus from your current tactic (if any). (The ATTACK bonus is added only once, not once for each ship.) Your opponent computes his DEFENSE total by adding the SHIELDS of his targeted ship or facility (counting all applicable enhancements) to the 50% facility SHIELDS extension (if the target is a docked ship) plus the DEFENSE bonus from his current tactic (if any). Now compare the two totals to see if you score a hit (but damage is not applied until after your opponent’s return fire, if any). *'If your ATTACK total is greater than your opponent’s DEFENSE total, you score a hit. ' *'If your ATTACK total is more than double your opponent’s DEFENSE total, you score a direct hit. ' *'If your ATTACK total is less than or equal to your opponent’s DEFENSE total, the target is not hit.' 6. If your opponent announced during the initiation of the battle that he would return fire, he does so now. He computes his ATTACK total (including his current tactic’s ATTACK bonus) and you compute your DEFENSE total (including your current tactic’s DEFENSE bonus). Your ship may suffer a hit or direct hit as described above. 7. Apply any damage caused by either or both players. If you scored a hit or direct hit on your opponent’s ship or facility, indicate the damage as follows: The amount of damage to your opponent is determined by symbols on your current tactic, and the kinds of damage are marked by one or more of your Tactic cards (which are referred to as damage markers). This symbol on your current tactic means you place this card on the target as a damage marker. This symbol on your current tactic means you draw a new Tactic card from your side deck to place on the target as a damage marker. If you chose not to play a current tactic in this battle (or it was nullified), your opponent suffers default damage. Default damage is two cards from your side deck for a hit, or four cards for a direct hit. If your side deck is completely out of Tactic cards, you will be unable to further damage your opponent until some of your damage markers return to your side deck. See damage for further details. Note: If you do not have enough cards in your Battle Bridge Side deck, after damaging some of your opponent's ships, all of your Tactics could be in play marking damage. You would get these returned if the ships were destroyed, or they repaired the damge. However, if you run out of Tactics, you can not deal any more damage to your opponent. The player whose ships and/or facilities sustain the least HULL integrity loss (maximum of 100% loss per ship or facility) during that battle is the winner. (If the HULL integrity losses are equal, there is no winner or loser.) 8. At the end of the battle,' discard your current tactic' (face-up under your Battle Bridge side deck) unless it was used as a damage marker. Destroyed ships and facilities (and all cards aboard them) are discarded and all surviving ships, facilities, and crews involved in that battle are “stopped.” Ships which had been docked at a destroyed facility are not destroyed (unless landed on Docking Pads).